jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Beilert Valance
Beilert Valance war ein Mensch, der im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg als Offizier der Sturmtruppen im Dienst des Galaktischen Imperiums stand. Nachdem er in einer Schlacht lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen erlitten hatte und anschließend von imperialen Ärzten in einen Cyborg verwandelt worden war, verließ er die imperiale Armee, um eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger zu beginnen. Er verabscheute es zutiefst, ein Leben als Cyborg führen zu müssen. Obwohl er nun selbst zur Hälfte eine Maschine war, war er von abgrundtiefem Hass auf Droiden und auf Menschen, die diese wie organische Wesen behandelten, erfüllt. Nach einem Zusammentreffen mit Luke Skywalker und dessen Protokolldroiden C-3PO änderte er seine Meinung jedoch. Kurz darauf fand er in einem Kampf gegen Darth Vader den Tod. Biografie Karriere in der imperialen Armee Viele Einzelheiten über Beilert Valance' frühe Jahre sind ungeklärt, doch sind lange nach seinem Tod mit der Entdeckung der Archive von Boudolayz einige Aspekte aufgedeckt worden. Demnach stammte Valance vom Planeten Shinbone, einer abgelegenen Minenwelt im Wilden Raum. Wegen des frühen Todes seiner Eltern, die zu den Opfern einer Epidemie der Hardan-Seuche zählten, war er bereits in jungen Jahren auf sich gestellt. Später wurde er von der imperialen Armee rekrutiert und zur Ausbildung in ein Trainingszentrum auf dem im Arkanis-Sektor gelegenen Planeten Sirpar, der eine äußerst hohe Gravitation hatte, geschickt. So wuchs Valance zu einem ehrgeizigen Soldaten heran. Später diente er der imperialen Armee des Nembus-Sektors im Äußeren Rand und wurde im Kampf gegen Piraten und Mitglieder der Rebellen-Allianz eingesetzt.Valance's Tale – Raid on Picutorion Nach der erfolgreichen Eroberung von Praadost II wurde er in den Rang eines Sergeant Majors erhoben. In dieser Position befehligte er eine Einheit imperialer Sturmtruppen. Als sich seine Kampagne im Nembus-Sektor dem Ende näherte, wurde er mit seiner Legion in den nahegelegenen Kwymar-Sektor abkommandiert, wo sich eine neue Frontlinie im Kampf gegen die Rebellen-Allianz gebildet hatte. Diese Kämpfe, die als Kwymar-Niederschlagung in die galaktische Geschichte eingingen, waren die letzten Einsätze von Beilert Valance für das Galaktische Imperium.Valance's Tale – Destroying the Past miniatur|220px|links|Valance in der Schlacht von Doniphon Zu diesen Gefechten zählte auch die Schlacht von Doniphon, in der sich Valance bei der Explosion eines Torpedos, der von einem X-Flügler der Rebellen abgefeuert worden war, lebensgefährliche Brandverletzungen zuzog. Daraufhin wurde er in das Anglebay-Hospital auf Telos IV eingeliefert. Die Mediziner konnten sein Leben retten, indem sie die linke Hälfte seines Körpers durch kybernetische Teile ersetzten. Dieser Eingriff erfolgte jedoch ohne seine Einwilligung; Valance wäre lieber an seinen Verletzungen gestorben, als in eine halbe Maschine verwandelt zu werden. Als er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte und erkannte, wozu er geworden war, erfüllte ihn die Vorstellung, von nun an ein Leben als Cyborg führen zu müssen, mit tiefem Abscheu. Er wusste, dass er nie wieder mit Stolz unter seinesgleichen würde auftreten können. Daher gab er sich große Mühe, vor aller Welt geheim zu halten, dass er zur Hälfte eine Maschine war. Sein Hass richtete sich indes nicht nur gegen die Rebellen, die ihm derartig schwere Verletzungen zugefügt und damit seine Karriere als Offizier beendet hatten, sondern auch gegen den technologischen Fortschritt in der Galaxis, der seine Rettung und seine damit verbundene Verwandlung in einen Cyborg möglich gemacht hatte. Weil Valance in den Droiden die Verkörperung dieses Fortschrittes sah, konzentrierte sich sein Hass auf sie.Der Jäger! Das einzige Positive, das er dem von ihm verabscheuten Zustand abgewinnen konnte, war der Blaster, den die Techniker des Anglebay-Hospitals in seinen bionischen linken Arm eingebaut hatten und der ihm bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gute Dienste leistete. Er machte jedoch nur im äußersten Notfall davon Gebrauch, um sein Geheimnis nicht zu verraten. Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger Nach dem Unglück auf Doniphon, das sein Leben verändert hatte, kehrte Valance nicht in den Dienst des Imperiums zurück. Stattdessen begann er eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger und erwarb eine Lizenz, die in neunundzwanzig Sternsystemen galt''Dunkle Begegnung. Schon bald nahm er die Verfolgung des Berserkers Alabar Double Ax auf. Nachdem er den berüchtigten Piraten zur Strecke gebracht hatte, bemächtigte er sich dessen Raumschiffes und benannte es in ''Kill Switch um. Daraufhin scharte er eine Reihe von Gefolgsleuten um sich, mit denen er dann beispielsweise eine Verbrecherbande aus dem Inneren Rand vertrieb und einen Sklavenhändlerring vom Planeten Thraisai zerschlug. Solche Missionen brachten ihm in der bekannten Galaxis schnell den Ruf eines Elite-Kopfgeldjägers ein. miniatur|200px|rechts|Valance’ Angriff auf das Anglebay-Hospital auf Telos IV Kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Yavin kehrte Valance ins Anglebay-Hospital auf Telos IV zurück, um gewissermaßen einen Schlussstrich unter seine Vergangenheit zu ziehen. Für diesen Einsatz bezahlte er die Prämie für seine Männer aus eigener Tasche, denn bei dieser Aktion ging es nur um ihn und seinen Hass auf das, was die Ärzte an diesem Ort aus ihm gemacht hatten. Auf seinem Weg durch die Krankenstation hinterließ er eine Spur der Vernichtung. Jeder Droide, der aufgegriffen wurde, wurde sofort zerstört, und Valance schonte weder medizinisches Personal noch Patienten. Schließlich löschte er auch die Computer-Datenbank des Hospitals aus, als ob er dadurch seine eigene Vergangenheit auslöschen könnte. Auf der Station für unheilbar Kranke stieß Valance auf einen im Fieberwahn fantasierenden Patienten namens Don-Wan Kihotay, von dem er einen vagen Hinweis auf Han Solo, Jaxxon und einen gewissen Jungen mit Droiden erhielt. Valance verstand das wirre Gerede des greisen Kriegers falsch und begann zu glauben, dass es sich bei dem Jungen mit Droiden um den Rebellen Luke Skywalker handele, der in der Schlacht von Yavin den Todesstern zerstört hatte. In Wirklichkeit sprach Kihotay von Jimm Doshun und seinem Droiden FE-9Q, die einer Gruppe von Freiheitskämpfern angehört hatten, die auf dem Planeten Aduba-3 den Verbrecher Serji-X Arrogantus bekämpft hatte. Valance wusste, welche Bedeutung Skywalker für das Galaktische Imperium hatte, und beschloss, dem Hinweis zu folgen und den Jungen zu jagen. Beim Start von Telos IV löschte er das Anglebay-Hospital vollständig aus. Jagd auf Luke Skywalker Eine falsche Fährte Zunächst konzentrierte sich Valance auf die Suche nach einem Lepus Carnivorus namens Jaxxon, der den Freiheitskämpfern auf Aduba-3 angehört und daher eng mit Jimm Doshun, den Valance irrtümlich für Luke Skywalker hielt, zusammengearbeitet hatte. Er war überzeugt, dass Jaxxon auf Grund seiner auffälligen Erscheinung leicht aufzuspüren sein müsste. Tatsächlich gelang es seinen Mitarbeitern, den Gewürz-Schmuggler Jaxxon auf dem Mond Nar Shaddaa aufzuspüren. Sie fingen ihn mit einem Netz ein und versuchten, ihn durch die Androhung von Folter zum Reden zu bringen. Jaxxon wurde zwar kurz darauf von seiner Partnerin, der ehemaligen Piratin Amaiza Foxtrain, gerettet, aber Valance‘ Leute erfuhren durch eine Unachtsamkeit Amaizas dennoch, dass sich der gesuchte Junge noch immer auf Aduba-3 aufhielt. Nachdem er Doshuns Aufenthaltsort in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, begab sich Valance sofort dorthin. Bei seinem Eintreffen musste er allerdings feststellen, dass es Jaxxon und Amaiza Foxtrain gelungen war, ihre Freunde rechtzeitig vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen. Darüber hinaus versuchten die beiden, den Kopfgeldjäger mit Jaxxons Schiff, der Rabbit's Foot, abzufangen, als dieser sich Aduba-3 näherte. Bei der Rabbit's Foot handelte es sich zwar nur um einen Frachter, doch Jaxxon hatte sie mit starken Deflektorschilden ausgestattet und mit Torpedos bewaffnet. Valance brachte dies zu der Vermutung, dass er es mit einem als Frachter getarnten Kampfschiff zu tun habe. Letzten Endes erwies sich die Kill Switch der Rabbit's Foot jedoch überlegen, und Valance konnte die Angreifer abwehren und zu einer Notlandung zwingen. miniatur|250px|links|Valance’ Mannschaft fällt einer Stampede zum Opfer. Valance und seine Leute nahmen unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf und durchstreiften systematisch die Savannen von Aduba-3, um Jaxxon, dessen Freunde und vor allem den gesuchten Jungen aufzuspüren. Um die Angreifer abzuwehren, versetzte Jimm Doshun eine Bantha-Herde in Panik. Valance‘ Leute wurden von den erschrockenen Tieren niedergetrampelt; nur Valance selbst entging der verheerenden Stampede, weil er sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Schließlich wurde er jedoch von Jimm Doshun, Amaiza Foxtrain und Jaxxon gestellt und musste sich vorerst geschlagen geben. Nun erkannte der Kopfgeldjäger, dass er einer falschen Fährte gefolgt war und es sich bei dem Jungen, mit dem er es hier zu tun hatte, nicht um denjenigen handelte, der den Todesstern vernichtet hatte. Aus Frustration und Zorn feuerte er den Blaster ab, der in seinen mechanischen Arm eingebaut war. Dies lenkte Jimm und die anderen lange genug ab, dass Valance zu seinem Schiff zurücklaufen und den Planeten verlassen konnte. Kurz darauf führte ihn seine Suche nach Luke Skywalker auf einen Planeten im Ultaar-System, auf dem eine Einheit der Rebellen stationiert war. Diese Spur erwies sich jedoch als Sackgasse, denn keiner der Rebellen kannte den Namen des Piloten, der den Todesstern vernichtet hatte. Als sich einer von ihnen mit ihm anlegte, löschte Valance die gesamte Einheit aus. Als Darth Vader die Überreste des Stützpunktes entdeckte, fand er dort nur noch einen im Sterben liegenden Rebellen vor. So erfuhr Vader, dass außer ihm noch jemand auf der Suche nach Skywalker war.Der Schatten des Dunklen Lords! Zusammentreffen mit Luke Skywalker auf Feriae Junction miniatur|rechts|Valance’ Kampf gegen Luke Skywalker Einige Zeit später begab sich Valance nach Feriae Junction. Er hatte erfahren, dass sich die Rebellen auf diesem Planeten mit Ersatzteilen und Vorräten versorgten, und hoffte, dass eines Tages auch Luke Skywalker nach Junction kommen werde. Seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente er sich in dieser Zeit damit, dass er steckbrieflich gesuchte Verbrecher, wie beispielsweise den Sklavenhändler Marko Tyne, zur Strecke brachte. Einen Teil der Prämien, die er sich auf diese Weise verdiente, benutzte er allerdings dazu, gebrauchte oder schrottreife Droiden von einem Händler namens Skinker zu erwerben, um sie dann zu zerstören. Er bezahlte Skinker aber auch dafür, dass er nach Skywalker und dessen Droiden Ausschau hielt.Die Rückkehr des Jägers Als Skywalker und C-3PO nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich nach Junction kamen, ließ Skinker Valance eine Nachricht zukommen. Dieser schaltete aber zunächst einen imperialen Spion aus, als dieser gerade Darth Vader von Skywalkers Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen wollte. Dann stellte er den jungen Rebellen. Zu seiner Überraschung besaß dieser ein Lichtschwert und wusste dieses auch zu gebrauchen. Als Valance auf ihn schoss, lenkte Skywalker den Blasterbolzen instinktiv mit seinem Schwert ab. Der reflektierte Bolzen traf Valance und legte dessen kybernetische Körperteile frei. Der Kopfgeldjäger nutzte die Verblüffung des Rebellen und schlug ihn nieder. Als er ihn töten wollte, stellte sich C-3PO schützend vor seinen Meister, um sich notfalls für diesen zu opfern. Diese Opferbereitschaft brachte Valance zum Nachdenken. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich Menschen und Droiden füreinander opfern würden. So ließ er die beiden ziehen und beschloss, seinen Standpunkt in Bezug auf Skywalker und Droiden zu überdenken. Schließlich begann er auf bessere Zeiten zu hoffen, wo Wesen wie er akzeptiert werden würden. Duell mit Darth Vader miniatur|250px|links|Valance kämpft gegen Darth Vader. Kurz nachdem er Skywalker begegnet war, erfuhr Valance von einem Mann namens Tyler Lucian, der in der Schlacht von Yavin aus der Rebellen-Allianz desertiert war und sich auf dem Planeten Centares versteckt hielt. Das Besondere an Lucian war, dass er den Namen des jungen Mannes kannte, der den Todesstern vernichtet hatte. Valance hatte seine Ansichten in Bezug auf Skywalker inzwischen revidiert, doch er wusste, dass Darth Vader noch immer auf der Suche nach diesem Rebellen war. Um sicherzustellen, dass Lucian Skywalkers Identität nicht verraten konnte, beschloss er, Lucian zu eliminieren. Auf Centares zwang er den Barbesitzer Merl, der Gesetzlosen für Geld eine Unterkunft besorgte, dazu, ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Lucian zu verraten. Dabei kam es zu einer Schießerei, in deren Verlauf Valance zwei Gäste der Bar erschoss. Nachdem er von Merl die gewünschte Information erhalten hatte, tötete er auch ihn. Als er kurz darauf von zwei Sturmtrupplern angehalten wurde, versuchte er, den Vorfall in Merls Bar mit einer erfundenen Geschichte zu erklären. Er hatte die beiden Soldaten schon fast überzeugt, als der eine durch Zufall entdeckte, dass Valance ein Cyborg war. Daraufhin löschte der Kopfgeldjäger auch die beiden Sturmtruppler aus. Ihm war bewusst, dass er nun vom Imperium gejagt werden würde, doch er war fest entschlossen, sein Ziel weiter zu verfolgen und Lucian zu töten. Nachdem er Lucian in einem ehemaligen Hotel am Ufer des Flammensees aufgespürt hatte, wollte Valance kurzen Prozess mit dem Deserteur machen, doch in diesem Augenblick erschien Darth Vader, der durch einen gefangenen Spion der Rebellen von Lucian erfahren hatte. Valance gab einen Schuss auf Lucian ab, doch dieser konnte sich in das alte Hotel, das ihm als Unterschlupf diente, zurückziehen, sodass der Schuss fehlging. miniatur|rechts|Valance leistet bis zuletzt Widerstand. Um Skywalker so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verschaffen, trat Valance daraufhin Vader entgegen. So kam es zu einem Kampf, den der Kopfgeldjäger, obwohl er sich tapfer und verbissen zur Wehr setzte, nicht gewinnen konnte. Vader verhinderte mit Hilfe der Macht, dass Valance seine Blasterpistole abfeuerte, doch zu Vaders Überraschung setzte der Jäger den Blaster in seinem bionischen Arm ein. Vader zeigte sich davon beeindruckt und bot ihm an, er solle für ihn arbeiten, doch Valance schlug dieses Angebot spöttisch aus und wies auf die bessere Zukunft hin, die er sich von Skywalker versprach. Nach einem kurzen und kompromisslosen Kampf durchbohrte Vader Valance mit seinem Lichtschwert. Valance gab sich jedoch nicht geschlagen und ergriff Vaders Ferse mit seiner bionischen Hand, als dieser sich schon Tyler Lucian zuwenden wollte. Vader, dem es nicht gelang, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, bot Valance an, ihn von seinen Ärzten retten zu lassen, doch der schwer verwundete, aber zu allem entschlossene Jäger wies auch dieses Angebot zurück. Er wollte Skywalker möglichst viel Zeit verschaffen, damit er es eines Tages mit Vader aufnehmen konnte. Als Vader versuchte, Valance’ Leben endgültig zu beenden, wich dieser aus, rollte auf den See zu und versuchte, Vader mit sich in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Vader rettete sich, indem er Valance’ Hand, die noch immer seine Ferse umklammerte, abtrennte. Daraufhin versank der Kopfgeldjäger im See. Die aufgeheizten Säuren in diesem Gewässer, die organische Materie innerhalb von Sekunden und Metall innerhalb weniger Stunden auflösten, beendeten das Leben von Beilert Valance. Seine Worte und der Widerstand, den er Vader geleistet hatte, hatten Lucian jedoch so beeindruckt, dass er sich das Leben nahm, um Vader nicht in die Hände zu fallen und die Informationen über Skywalker gleichsam mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Seine Kindheit, die er als Waise auf der Bergwerkswelt Shinbone verbrachte, machte Beilert Valance zu einem harten und emotionslosen Mann, und der fortwährende Kampf ums Überleben, den er seit seiner frühesten Jugend zu führen hatte, bereitete ihn hervorragend auf die spätere Ausbildung zum Sturmtruppler vor. Diese Ausbildung und seine Jugend auf Shinbone ließen ihn zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer, aber auch zu einem aggressiven und gnadenlosen Mann werden. Für seine spätere Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger waren dies die besten Voraussetzungen. Seine taktischen Fähigkeiten und seine Führungsqualitäten stellte er zunächst als Offizier der Sturmtruppen und später auch als Anführer einer Gruppe von Kopfgeldjägern mehrfach unter Beweis.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia miniatur|280px|links|Valance lebt seinen Hass auf Droiden aus. Die lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen, die sich Valance in der Schlacht von Doniphon zugezogen hatte, und seine anschließende Rettung auf Telos IV hatten nachhaltige Auswirkungen auf sein Leben und seinen Charakter. So entschloss er sich, eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger zu beginnen, aber das Wissen, dass die Hälfte seines Körpers auf Telos IV durch kybernetische Teile ersetzt worden war und er dadurch gleichsam zu einer halben Maschine geworden war, steigerte seinen ohnehin schon vorhandenen Hass auf Droiden ins schier Unermessliche. Von da an wurde er von diesem Hass und von dem Wunsch, sich an denen, die er für seine Veränderung verantwortlich machte, zu rächen, angetrieben. Darum machte er Jagd auf Luke Skywalker, denn zum einen gehörte dieser zu den Rebellen, die für Valance’ Verwundung verantwortlich waren, und zum anderen behandelte er seine beiden Droiden, als ob es organische Wesen wären. Verschlimmert wurde Valance’ emotionale Lage noch dadurch, dass er zum einen Droiden und ähnlich geartete Maschinen hasste und zum anderen von Organischen, die seine Abneigung teilten, als Cyborg, der er nun war, verabscheut wurde. Der Wunsch, seine Vergangenheit zumindest in symbolischer Weise auszulöschen, war so groß, dass er mit seiner Mannschaft das Hospital überfiel und zerstörte, in dem er in einen Cyborg verwandelt worden war. Dabei zeigte er auch völlig Unschuldigen gegenüber kein Erbarmen und richtete unter den Angestellten und den Patienten ein Blutbad an. Keine seiner Taten zeigte seine Erbarmungslosigkeit und seine Brutalität deutlicher als dieser Angriff auf ein Krankenhaus, doch schon kurze Zeit später hätte er darüber hinaus auch ein Bauerndorf auf Aduba-3 überfallen, um Luke Skywalker in die Hände zu bekommen, wenn er nicht davon abgehalten worden wäre. Während seiner Suche nach Luke Skywalker zeigte Valance, dass er ein zäher und hartnäckiger Jäger war, der sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlor und sich auch von Rückschlägen, Misserfolgen und Niederlagen nicht entmutigen ließ. Nachdem er auf Aduba-3 nicht nur erfahren hatte, dass er einer falschen Spur gefolgt war, sondern auch seine gesamte Mannschaft verloren hatte, setzte er die Jagd auf Skywalker fort und nahm eine neue Spur auf. miniatur|rechts|C-3PO bringt Valance dazu, seinen Standpunkt zu überdenken. Als Valance auf Feriae Junction auf Skywalker und dessen Droiden C-3PO traf, sah er sich schon am Ziel seiner Jagd, doch diese Begegnung und insbesondere ein Gespräch mit C-3PO brachten ihn dazu, seine Sicht der Dinge von Grund auf zu überdenken. Er konnte nämlich beobachten, wie sich Skywalker und C-3PO füreinander opfern wollten, und eine solche Freundschaft zwischen einem Menschen und einem Droiden war etwas, was er sich bis dahin niemals hätte vorstellen können. Valance erkannte in Skywalker und in dem Ziel, das dieser verfolgte, eine Chance auf bessere Zeiten, in denen Wesen wie er von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert werden würden. So verwandelte sich der skrupellose und gnadenlose Jäger in einen Idealisten, und diese Entwicklung hätte er selbst bis dahin wohl für undenkbar gehalten. Der Glaube an eine bessere Zukunft, in der er selbst als Mensch-Maschine-Mischwesen einen Platz hätte, gab ihm, der bisher immer auf sich allein gestellt gewesen war und keine Ideale gekannt hatte, neue Kraft und sogar Hoffnung. Valance trat zwar nicht der Rebellen-Allianz bei, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass die Rebellen und insbesondere Luke Skywalker von entscheidender Bedeutung für die Erfüllung seines neuen Traumes von einer besseren Zukunft seien. Um dazu beizutragen, dass dieses Ziel erreicht wurde, war er sogar bereit, sein Leben zu geben. Er stellte sich Darth Vader zum Kampf, obwohl er wusste, dass er diesen nicht überleben würde. Und dies tat er nur, um zu verhindern, dass Vader Skywalkers Namen erfuhr, und diesem dadurch mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Vader war von Valance’ Mut, seiner Entschlossenheit und seiner Todesverachtung so beeindruckt, dass er versuchte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, doch die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft war in Valance’ Geist schon so fest verankert, dass er sich nicht beirren ließ. Er verspottete Vader sogar als „schwarzen Clown des Imperators“ und hielt ihm einen Vortrag über das, was Skywalker für ihn verkörperte. Er sollte die Zukunft, auf die er hoffte, zwar selbst nicht mehr erleben, aber mit seinem Opfer, seinem Beispiel und seinen Worten brachte er den ängstlichen Lucian dazu, sich ebenfalls zu opfern, damit Skywalkers Identität noch nicht enthüllt wurde. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Charakter Beilert Valance wurde von dem Autor Archie Goodwin für die Comicgeschichte Der Jäger! erfunden, die im US-amerikanischen Original im Jahre 1978 erschien und in der Valance seinen ersten Auftritt als skrupelloser und rachsüchtiger Kopfgeldjäger hatte. Anfangs war der Charakter nur unter dem Namen Valance bekannt, doch als Jason Fry Valance’ Hintergrundgeschichte in The Hunt Within erweiterte, gab er ihm nicht nur den Vornamen Beilert, sondern er gab auch den Planeten Shinbone als seine Heimatwelt an. *In der Comicgeschichte Der Jäger! erfährt der Leser erst am Ende, dass Valance ein Cyborg ist. Der Grund für seinen brennenden Hass auf Droiden bleibt bis dahin ein Geheimnis. Quellen *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Der Jäger! *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Der Schatten des Dunklen Lords! *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Die Rückkehr des Jägers *''Krieg der Sterne'' – Dunkle Begegnung *Valance's Tale – Raid on Picutorion *Valance's Tale – Destroying the Past *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Einzelnachweise en:Beilert Valance es:Beilert Valance ja:ベイラート・ヴァランス Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sturmtruppen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Kopfgeldjäger Kategorie:Legends